


Day 29- Sensory Deprivation

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Cersei Lannister, Lesbian Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Stubborn Reader, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 29- Sensory Deprivation

She loved it when you were like this.

Completely at her mercy, in more ways than one. You could not see, you could not use your hands, kick your feet, rub your legs together… you relied entirely on her for your pleasure and she absolutely revelled in it.

But you were stubborn, incredibly so. She would let you whine and whimper and squirm all you liked, but you both knew the only way to get what you truly wanted was for you to outright beg for it. Plead for it.

It was all part of your little game. Cersei would smirk down at you, and you knew that smirk so well that it didn’t matter your vision was obscured by a length of silk covering your eyes. She would watch your tears seep through and darken the fabric, watch your toes curl, your fingernails dig into the palms of your hands, but still, you would not beg.

She would pour wax between your breasts, over your stomach, scrape the hardened drops off with her fingernails until you arched to her touch, but still, you would not beg.

She would trail her fingertips over your heated flesh, featherlight, barely skittering over where you needed her most, but still, you would not beg.

You were entirely dependent on her for your pleasure. You could hear her touch herself, knowing that her fingers could bring you over the edge over and over again, that she would kiss you once you were done, tell you how good you were for your queen, that you pleaded so prettily. But still, you would not beg.

Not yet.


End file.
